


You are Omega? Wow

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Heat surprise, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waverly Earp, Omega Wynonna Earp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Wynonna entra en su temporada de calor y apenas Nicole va descubriendo que su amiga es una omega.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You are Omega? Wow

Nicole entró en la casa de los Earps para ser golpeada de inmediato por las feromonas de una Omega…mas especifico de una omega en celo. Se le hizo extraño ya que Waverly estaba en el pueblo y entonces con sorpresa vio a Wynonna Earp en el sillón.

—Maldición, Earp ¿Eres un Omega? —Murmuró Nicole Haught mientras se tapaba la nariz para evitar que las feromonas de su amiga se colasen en su olfato y pueda causar una reacción.

Wynonna bufó con molestia por las palabras obvias de la pelirroja y la volteo a ver —Wow Haughtdog tu si que eres inteligente —le da un pequeño sorbo a su cerveza que la ayudaba mantenerse tranquila.

Nicole ignoró el sarcasmo de la heredera —¿Cómo es que apenas me doy cuenta de que eres una omega? Todo este tiempo pensé que eras una beta.

La mujer más grande se encogió de hombros —Uso un perfume especial que viste mi aroma para evitar a… —Ve a su amiga (que, aunque no lo haya admitido en voz alta, Nicole Haught es su mejor amiga) de pies a cabeza como si la analizara—. Para evitar que molestos Alfas vengan corriendo.

—Pero eso no evita que este entrando en calor… —siguió tapándose la nariz—. ¿Dónde están tus supresores?

—Se me acabaron. —Dice— En estos casos podría tomar los supresores de mi hermanita, pero ya sabes que cada supresor está especialmente diseñado para cada omega y la última vez que consumí los de Waverly no salió muy bien.

Nicole escucho cada palabra que decía de la boca tratando de retener la información pero cuando veía la boca de Wynonna abrirse y cerrarse no pudo evitar en pensar… ¡Calmate Haught!. La pelirroja dio un paso atrás aun manteniendo su mano en su nariz pero las feromonas omega de Wynonna hacían cada vez más difícil de controlar.

Wynonna vio la mirada desenfocada de la oficial y sintió como su vientre comenzaba un incendio bajo por el deseo y la lujuria. Miró nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer Alfa que era alto y musculoso con unos brazos que se veían tonificados incluso detrás del uniforme azul. Miró las piernas de la oficial que se veían poderosas y ascendió su mirada a la ingle de la oficial que incluso sin tener una erección se veía prominente ¿Cómo sería su nudo?

La heredera se maldijo a si misma al darse cuenta de que no solo estaba analizando el cuerpo de la oficial sino de que estaba pensando seriamente en dejar que la persona que pretende a su hermanita se la follara.

Se levantó del sillon y se acerco a la pelirroja que se mantuvo estática en su lugar.

Nicole captó la mirada lujuriosa de su compañera —Wynonna yo…

Wynonna silenció los labios de la oficial con un dedo indicando que estuviera en silencio. —Escúchame Haught: Eres un Alfa y yo un Omega. Soy un omega que está entrando en calor y posiblemente eres la única persona en que confió en que me puede ayudar para este ‘problema’. —Miró como los ojos de la Sheriff se iluminaban por lo que daba entender.

Era mucho para la Sheriff así que por esta vez iba a ceder a sus impulsos por el bien de su amiga —Solo dime que hacer y lo hago —Dice Nicole tomando las caderas de la castaña para acercarla a su cuerpo soltando un ronroneo—. Dime que deseas, Wynonna. —Susurró con una sonrisa acercando su boca a la boca de la castaña que se quedó quieta.

Wynonna rodeo con sus brazos los hombros anchos de la Alfa permitiendo el contacto y entonces susurró en su boca con una sonrisa lujuriosa —Necesito que me tomes, Nicole.

Una sonrisa arrogante aparece en los labios de Nicole —¿Es lo que deseas Wynonna?— Toma la mano de la heredera y lo pone en su entrepierna haciendo que la heredera diera un respingo al sentir la protuberancia que crecía con el paso de los segundos— ¿Quieres que te folle como los animales que somos?¿Quieres que te anude?¿Que te críe?

Miró el vientre de la castaña que se ocultaba debajo de la blusa roja de tirante y lo único que deseaba ahora fue rasgar sus ropas para tener una mirada mejor.

Wynonna sintió como su centro ardía por el deseo que las palabras generaran, sus feromonas y el dolor en su vientre estaban saliendo de control, su cuerpo incendiándose, deseando que Nicole cumpliera sus palabras. La omega se dejo caer de rodillas enfrente de Nicole y expuso su cuello liberando las feromonas de excitación que harían que Nicole le correspondiera y se la follara.

—Demuéstrame que ere una buena alfa, Haught —suplico la castaña haciendo que la pelirroja se riera.

—Oh Wynonna, no te arrepentirás.

* * *

Waverly entró por la puerta de su casa.

—¿Wynonna?

Se le hizo extraño que su hermana no estuviera en la sala esperando ansiosamente los supresores que Jeremy tuvo la cortesía de hacer. Dio unos cuantos en la sala y las feromonas alfa y omega entraron en contacto con su nariz provocando que se lo topara con una de sus manos. Dejó las cosas en la pequeña mesa y escuchó unos ruidos en la planta superior.

—¿Qué es eso? —Murmuró confundida subiendo las escaleras y se acerco a la habitación de su hermana escuchando unos ruidos extraños dentro de ella.

La joven Earp abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido quedándose de inmediato en shock al ver como su hermana mayor estaba sobre su vientre mientras que una Nicole sudorosa y desaliñada golpeaba con su polla enterrada el coño de su hermana. La pelirroja golpeaba furiosamente a una Wynonna que no paraba de lloriquear por el placer y Waverly se sorprendió al ver como el vientre de su hermana estaba inflado por el semen de Nicole. Quien sabe cuantas veces Nicole ha anudado por completo a su hermana.

Sin saber porque Waverly se quito su propia ropa quedando desnuda y se acercó a la extraña pareja que estaba en la cama con la intención de que Nicole también la anudara. Sería una larga noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter :D @Rymwho


End file.
